The New Student
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: It is the year 1788 and Hogwarts gets a new student from France who doesn't think much of appropriate behaviour.


This round was about the points each team had achieved so far. Puddles had 1788 points, meaning our fics had to take place in that exact same year. And as the Beater 2 I had to write about a school day :)

I tried to hint at a few happenings, such as the French Revolution, the Industrial Revolution and Napoléon. I hope I did okay with that… Also, I didn't know how any of Harry's ancestors are called (in that time at least), so I did a little bit of research, finding a few family trees on Google which showed that the Potters are related to the Blacks. So I took a couple of Black names from two of those family trees. I hope that's okay.

And before I move onto the story… A big THANK YOU to Caro without whom I couldn't have written this story. Thanks, dear!

_Prompts:_

_2. (word) crimson_

_14. (word) spitting_

Now on with the story! Enjoy reading :D

* * *

><p><strong>The New Student<strong>

There are things you just do not do. Especially not if you are a well respected wizard of the eighteenth century who has to represent the power of his country and family. Acting accordingly to current standards in society is part of the deal if one desires to be respected and looked up to. Ghislain Antwan Malfoy obviously did not care whether his actions were frowned upon once they were well known throughout the society or he simply thought himself better than his status in the wizarding community actually was. French or British – there were some things you just never do, like taking the innocence of a young Muggle lady.

Thus, as a new student set foot in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rumours were rapidly spread that exactly that one young man did such uncalled for sins that every young lady at the wizard school should not get within twenty feet of him if they knew what was good for them, their families and their innocence they were planning to treasure for their future husbands.

Exactly that rumour is one reason why Lycoris Cadmus Potter didn't like the new French student. He didn't have any prejudices against French people, seeing that his best friend was French himself, but he just didn't like it if people came to his country, to his school and immediately started acting as if they were God himself. The fact that Malfoy seemed to have taken a liking in one beautiful brunette didn't help his case.

Ava Ruby Allington was the most stunning woman Lycoris had ever seen. He knew from the beginning of their first year at school that she was the one and only – his future wife. Eleven years were not much time to have any experience in the matter of the heart, but he was sure nonetheless. Seeing her beautiful, shining brown hair waft over her shoulders, down her back, dance in the soft breeze of spring that put a soft blush onto her perfect alabaster skin… He knew right away that his heart belonged only to one witch – Ava Ruby of the house of Allington.

Telling his parents hadn't been an easy task. His mother had merely smiled at him, clearly thinking that, even with his eleven years, he may be too young to know the feeling of love. His father though had taken him into the garden and, being surrounded by roses and flowers of all kind, he had asked his son whether that woman was the one for his future, the one to bear his children and start a family with, giving birth to the heir of his family. _Yes,_ he had answered, bowing his head respectively. _Yes, father. She is the right one._

Upon hearing this heartfelt statement, his father had sent an owl to the Allingtons, asking for an interlocution with the patriarch of said family. Being granted said interview, his and Ava Ruby's father had come together to discuss a betrothal contract between their two eldest children, which he had not regretted one moment ever since.

Being a Potter meant wealth, power and respect. It meant acting politically correct and well thought through. It meant being a public's figure. Having their daughter promised to the rightful heir of that family meant great honour and thus Ava Ruby's parents made sure their daughter knew her future role as the wife of the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.

Growing up together, though without speaking in person very often, they had learned to get to know each other through the exchange of letters. A year ago, his father had given Lycoris the permission to officially court the young woman, leading to regular rendezvous and exchanged private smiles.

Seeing this new man march around the castle, letting him woe the women as he liked did not seem right.

Lycoris scowled as he watched said person strut past him, winking at female students, letting his yobs_ – _he somehow doubted Malfoy was capable of making friends_ – _carry his school bag and generally acting like the most powerful man on earth. Hoping that Malfoy hadn't seen him stand there alone, he turned around and made his way into the library's direction. He didn't like to study, but he'd do anything to minimize the risk of a conversation with _him_.

"Potter, isn't it?"

Lycoris groaned. _Damn it._ Slowly he turned around. His good breeding told him to smile, act as if he respected the guy standing in front of him and for goodness sake not react like he would normally like to – turning around with a scowl, glaring at him and spitting on the ground he was standing on, to show him what he was worth in his opinion.

"Malfoy, what a pleasure." He felt like puking.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in our country." _Okay, that little bow was uncalled for, Lyc!_

"I very much do so, thank you." Malfoy's face stretched into some kind of grimace. "I have been greeted quite nicely and this institution is something I haven't had the pleasure of visiting as of yet."

_That could still be the option if you'd only decide to let us live our innocent lives like we used to before you arrived, you Godless sinner!_

"It certainly is a pleasure of having you here. I am sure I speak in the name of all the student body." _Why? Oh, why? Leave!_

Malfoy declined his head slightly. "I heard your family was planning on hosting a ball during the holidays."

Lycoris fought with all his might that his eyebrows stay where they belonged and not lower into a deep frown or, even worse, scowl. Taking a deep breath, he put on a smile. "You have heard correctly, indeed. My parents host balls at the beginning of each summer holiday. It is a tradition each and every generation enjoys immensely."

"I see."

Tradition, respect and nursery demanded Lycoris, as the eldest son of the House Potter, to invite each person that knows about the festivities that his family hosted, but there was no way he would do that. Thus, he decided, the best solution in an awkward situation like that was to nod and smile.

Malfoy smiled evilly. Lycoris tried his best not to gulp but to keep up appearances.

"I will send work to your parents, congratulating them on such a fine tradition. A ball as popular as this one must be deemed my respect, of course." Grinning his grimace-grin, he declined his head sarcastically, clicked his fingers and left, his walk lighter than before the conversation.

Huffing, Lycoris hurried down the hall in search of his best friend. He had a problem – a serious one.

*~*1788*~*

Sitting under the old willow at the shore of the Black Lake one lazy evening, gazing up into the darkening sky, the sixteen year old Potter heir wondered whether there was something he could do about that Malfoy-guy. He somehow doubted that his father would appreciate it, but for once he did not care. He had to make that French man understand that under no circumstances was he allowed to even lay an eye upon his beloved Ava or so help him, he would regret ever thinking about her.

Ava and he had slowly but surely fallen in love over the last year which was not something experienced very often when a betrothal contract was the reason of their interaction in the first place.

He didn't like that guy and he didn't like the threat he represented. He trusted his future wife, but Malfoy, he didn't trust. Not one single bit.

And he dreaded his parents' reaction to the owl Malfoy had no doubt send them right after leaving him standing in the hallway like an idiot.

Lycoris grumbled as he pushed his fingers through his black, thick hair. Célestin, who was lying right next to him, reading a Transfiguration book, raised his brow, but knowing his friend, he kept his focus on the thick and heavy book in front of him.

A hoot ripped the black-haired Potter heir out of his reveries. A snowy owl had just landed next to his left leg, looking expectantly between her leg and her master's face, as if to say _'What are you waiting for?'_

Sighing, Lycoris straightened up and started to pick at the string that had been used to tie the letter to his owl's leg. "Keep calm, Nyra," he muttered as the white owl looked at him impatiently.

Upon being freed from her burden, the beautiful owl spread her wings, hitting Lycoris with one straight in the face, and pushed herself into the air.

Grumbling, he broke the seal with the Potter symbol pressed into the wax and began reading.

Curiously, Célestin closed his book and observed his friend's facial expression, turning from curiosity and hope to annoyance, finally focusing on absolute horror. "What is it?"

Lycoris gulped. He had known it! He had known that damned Malfoy would act like that and weasel his way into his family's list of acquaintances.

"My parents invited Malfoy to the Summer Ball in August," he whispered, not daring to say the words out loud, out of fear they might actually be true. "I can't believe it."

Célestin gaped at his friend, his mouth and eyes wide open, and started to laugh in earnest.

"That isn't funny!"

"You should see your face," he gasped, wiping the tears of mirth from his cheeks, still sniggering. "Brilliant."

Lycoris glared at him. "Why did he have to come here in the first place? Why did he have to?"

Once he calmed down somewhat, Célestin pushed himself into a sitting position. "Well, he could have a variety of reasons for his actions, you know. Maybe he didn't want to stay in France any longer, or his family didn't want to have him around anymore because of what he did to that poor Muggle the whole school is talking about. Or he didn't like how people were acting in his country. My uncle sent me an owl a week ago. He's seriously considering coming to Great Britain as well. The Muggles seem to become less accepting and respectful with the day, he said."

"Or it has to do with the fact that he lived in a big city."

Lycoris and Célestin turned around at the sound of the soft voice. Two young ladies stood no further than four feet away from them, smiling. Ava Ruby Allington and Sienna Scarlett Wiltshire were the best of friends, as well as the future wives of Lycoris and Célestin.

They winked at them and took a seat under the willow as the sun kissed the earth good-night, turning the horizon into a deep crimson, colouring nature and its inhabitants in a warm light.

"I heard that the Muggles were destroying the nature even faster than they were a few decades ago," Sienna nodded, a serious expression on her face. "Dirty rivers, dark skies and noisiness everywhere you look."

"Father was in France last month due to an important interview he was invited to. He told Mother and me how awful the cities have become. The former friendly Muggles rude and easily provoked, one can barely walk down the streets without being talked to about some sort of rebellion. It is frightening, really." Ava shook her head disapprovingly. "I don't understand what is going on inside those heads. They have a powerful leader and still aren't satisfied."

"Uncle told me that labourers burned down a factory not far away from his family's home. The already dark sky blackened even further because of the smoke."

"It is terrible," Sienna's hand shot up over her mouth, her eyes huge. "I didn't know the situation was as bad as it really is…"

"I guess nobody really wanted to accept it," Lycoris rubbed his tired eyes. "Thank God and Merlin himself that Great Britain won't have as horrible a fate as France seems to have."

Ava smiled at him. "We hope for the best."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment with your opinion :D<p>

See ya!

**Word count: **2014


End file.
